Time and Time Again
by Crise
Summary: Updated 11.13! ClarkLana Clark can do many things, but can he change the future?
1. Suprises, Sunrises, and Time Flying

*~A/N   
  
Hey everyone, I'm Crise, nice to meet ya. :D  
  
With all of the simply marvelous fics out there, I figured I'd give my own shot at it. Granted, I haven't written in a while, and this is my first time posting a fic here, so be gentle.   
  
Also, btw, this is roughly after Rosetta, and will not really follow the timeline or certain abilities from the show in almost any way. hehe, you'll see why.  
  
Other than that, I'll try and get as much as I can posted now. And don't fret, there's plenty of clark/lana goodness coming very soon. Please, PLEASE, R/R. I'll love you forever. Enjoy!~* Crise  
  
Time and Time Again  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Sunrises And Time Flying.....Literally.  
  
The sun rose over the Kent farm gradually that Saturday morning, spilling it's brilliance abundantly over the fields of corn; giving the surrounding lands a purely golden tint. Birds were chirping, the sky was as clear as an expensive diamond, and every now and then, a cow's call echoed through the countryside. One could easily mispercieve today for spring, though it was actually early September. It seemed like there was no place the sun did not touch......including the open window of the loft.  
  
'Dammit, I really have to remember to close that door.' Clark thought groggily as the sun beat down upon his eyes; and he would have the night before, save for the fact that would even diminish even the slightest chance to see her. He smiled, his thoughts drifting back to his dreams.   
  
Lana Lang.....  
  
God, what he wouldn't give to take back all the times he had hurt her, and show her the depths of what true love really was. If only he had the right chance, he'd jump on it for sure, now. He was tired of constantly hiding what he was; who he was, and most of all, how he felt. If only he could.......  
  
Out of nowhere, the most shrill sound he had ever heard in his life pierced his ears.   
  
"What the....." he exclaimed, putting his hands to his ears. He lashed out at the nearest possible thing, and as quickly as it began, the noise ceased. Still not yet awake from the night before, he tried focusing his eyes and looking around, jokingly wondering what exactly it was that met such a horrible fate at his hands   
  
"You know, you may have superhuman hearing, but those clock's don't exactly fix themselves, Clark," came a stern voice from behind him. He quickly whipped around, and blushed immediately at the sight.  
  
"Nor are they cheap." said the voice, suddenly beaming with mirth.  
  
There, not even 5 feet away, stood Johnathan Kent, smiling at his son's discomfort, (and embarrassment, not to mention) and the fact Clark's not-even-a-day old alarm clock, was now smashed about the loft.  
  
This was getting so out of hand, smply amusing was the only word Johnathan could think of to describe it. Ever since Clark's return from New York, he had changed, and yet, in Father Kent's eyes, he was still the same 4-year old boy. Of course, this wasn't particularly all peachy and normal as most people would be led to believe. Not every 4-year old boy can lift a tractor, while not even a mere second later, run around the barn at least 6 times before the tractor even hit the surface. But that was then, Clark was a grown man, now. Eighteen, and a smile that could easily seduce any woman he flashed it too without even speaking a word.  
  
'He may not be my biological son, but he certainly has the legendary Kent Charm' Johnathan thought amusedly to himself.   
  
"I'm sorry, Dad. That's the eighth one. I guess I'm still a little jumpy from the trip." Clark admitted sheepishly. "I know it's been six months, but still, it's kind of hard to get over the fact that not only am I not from around here, but the last of my kind."  
  
At that, his head bowed slightly, and instantly, Johnathan knew what his son was feeling. How do you take he knowledge your entire race is gone? Nobody, especially a young man as good-hearted as Clark was should ever have to experience that kind of pain. He might not be from another planet, but he knew that, as a father, he could try and console his son the best he could. He walked up to his son, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Listen, Son, I know that you're hurting inside, but you should also remember, you're not alone, nor will you ever be" he said in such a soothing voice, Clark quickly stamped out the sarcastic retort he was going to say. Instead, Clark smiled, and simply uttered a quick, "thanks, Dad."  
  
Johnathan once again resumed his quiet, yet cheerful smile, and he patted Clark on the back, replying, "Don't mention it. Besides, you've still got to clean up and do your chores. Don't think you can weasel your way out of it with me; I'm not your mother" he threw that last line in complete jest, and quickly, Clark stood up.  
  
"I'd certainly hope not. Well, off to work!" he exclaimed, and with a quick rustle and a gust of wind, he was gone, not that it would take that long for him to finish. Five minutes was a slow day for Clark Kent to clean the stables, checkup on the animals, and countless other things which would take any ordinary human being hours to complete. But again, he said to himself, Clark wasn't exactly human....  
  
"He was a godsend." Martha Kent said to herself, almost literally glowing at the quick flash of what she knew could only be Clark. He had grown so well, and was quickly on his way to aspiring to greatness, like she knew he would.  
  
Just then, a soft rap at the screen door jostled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kent, " came a sweet voice from the other side.  
  
"Lana, hello. What brings you to our house?" Martha asked politely, a little tense that she might have seen Clark whisk away like a speeding bullet. One look at her face, though, and she could tell she hadn't seen anything.  
  
"I was actually wondering if Clark was free today. I need some help around the stables," she replied, "sadly, I can't get to the horses today. They're extra jumpy for some reason, and Clark seems to have a way of calming them down."  
  
Mrs. Kent smiled at this. She knew why, but she couldn't tell Lana the truth. Not too long ago, that strange girl Kyla had somehow taught Clark the ability to talk to animals, and though it was useful, it was a dear price to pay. She swiftly pushed the thought away, and came back to the task at hand.  
  
Lana looked at Mrs. Kent quizzically, wondering why she suddenly became so quiet.   
  
"Um....I could just look for him...." she started, and almostt jumped out the nearest window as Clark's mother quickly yelled out, "No!"  
  
Embarrased, she composed herself as quickly as possible. 'Have to keep up appearances.' she told herself.  
  
"I mean, um.....no, Lana. Clark's out tending our animals right now, and they, too have gotten pretty jumpy;" which she quickly added,"I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Lana simply smiled at the end of that. The Kents had seemingly taken her in as one of their own, and that had meant the world. It's not that her aunt Nell was a bad parent; she simply had her own life, and even though she wanted to, they just didn't connect as Parent/Child. It was more of a Guardian/Responsibility, and even though she didn't intend to, she knew it hurt inside. But the Kents had just welcomed her in.   
  
"Tell you what, Lana." Martha spoke, "how about you have a seat, and you can partake in the infamous Martha Kent Apple/Cinnamon Pie?"  
  
Almost as fast as Mrs. Kent had said told her not to go out looking for Clark, Lana hurriedly agreed. There was no man, woman, child, animal, etc., that could resist what was surely the world's finest dessert.  
  
They were enjoying a very lovely conversation over the pie and peppermint tea, when a voice suddenly broke the merry reverie.  
  
"Hey mom, have you seen Dad's sledgehammer? He wants to repost the fence, and though I told him I could do it easily by hand........LANA!!" Clark almost passed out right then and there. 'Oh, crap.....'  
  
"Um....Clark, I didn't know someone could drive a half foot thick post in the ground with their hands," Lana said, looking at him, very confused.  
  
"um.........", was all Clark could stammer out.   
  
How the hell was he going to get out of this one?  
  
hello again, everyone. I can't say it enough, but thank you so much for the reviews, you're all the greatest. so much that I decided to brave stepping out of bed and update another one. hope you enjoy.  
  
Crise 


	2. A Fairy Princess' Three Wishes

Chapter 2  
  
A Fairy Princess' Three Wishes  
  
"Well, Clark?" Lana said, looking somewhat pleased that she had finally caught him. 'Just tell me, Clark. I won't run away.' she thought to herself.  
  
Looking over at his mother, he could do nothing but stammer out a variety of "uh...well, you see, actually, um......"  
  
Just then, Martha let out a nervous laugh, and looking at Clark sternly, she said, "Lana, you know Clark. Boys will be boys." Looking back at Lana, and still seeing the look of disbelief on her face, she added, "All of them want to be a superman. You were just kidding around, weren't you, Clark?" finally stressing the end of the sentence, as she shot him a glance that said 'you're in So much trouble.'  
  
"Um....yeah, Mom, of course I was." he laughed it off nervously, though inside, it felt like he had just been stabbed with a kryptonite knife in the heart. He really hated lying to the people he loved, and most of all, the one person he knew he wanted more than anything. He knew this for a fact; this wasn't just "young love", or whatever it was his father had told him, but something destined.  
  
"Well then, I guess that's that, huh?" Lana said with a sigh, looking at Clark. She knew he was lying, and even though she knew he probably had a very good reason, she couldn't help but think to herself how much it hurt. It wasn't the fact he lied to her on almost a constant basis, as much as the fact she felt the way she did about him. She had always believed she and Clark were meant to be together, and even though he seemed to unconciously flirt with her all the time, she wondered why he didn't just tell her how he felt.   
  
"So....Lana, it's that I'm not happy to see you over here, but what do I owe the pleasure?" Clark asked, taking advantage of her momentary lapse of thought on the subject.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could come help me with the horses. They are getting very grumpy, and you always have a way of talking them down. I know it's early, and it's Saturday..." she trailed off, flashing him a smile he thought surely could have knocked him out.  
  
"As you wish, Lady Lana. All you had to do is ask." he said, bowing in an old-world style.  
  
'Show-off.' thought Mrs. Kent amusedly. "Well Clark, you better get a move on it; your father should be coming in from the field soon, and you're not missing dinner tonight. TV dinners aren't good nourishment for a growing boy, especially when eating by himself up in the loft."  
  
"Mom......." Clark groaned out, immensely embarrased. 'Growing boy.....right. Did you have to say it like that.'  
  
Lana merely giggled, and glancing back at Martha, she replied, "Aww, don't worry about him, Mrs. Kent, I'll have him back before it gets dark."  
  
"Did I miss something? I didn't know it was Rail On Clark day at the Kent household." Clark said, wishing he could simply vanish from the face of the planet at that moment.  
  
"Oh come on, Clark. You know we're kidding around. You should know all about that?" replied Lana. He knew what she was implying, but he couldn't let her onto it.  
  
"Uh-huh, let's go get those horses before this improv roast goes any further." he told her, walking up and opening the door for Lana in a very stately demeanor, while adding "My lady...." as he bowed again.  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir." she laughingly said in return, all the while mock-curtseying  
  
"Have fun, you two." Martha yelled out the window as they bounded down the dirt road.  
  
'Ah, young love.' she sighed, thinking to herself how unfair it was to Clark. 'He deserves to live a normal life. We just can't afford to give it to him yet.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the two began walking away from the farm, the silence between them grew uneasy, and fast. Not that she didn't want to be around him, just sometimes, he seemed like she was the only thing on his mind, and others like she was the furthest.   
  
"Do you remember the first time we met, Clark?" she finally spoke up, just randomly picking thoughts out of her head.   
  
He chuckled slightly at the mention of The Day.   
  
"Of course I do. How could I forget? It's not every day you meet a fairy......or a princess.....or both, for that matter." he mentioned with a smile.  
  
They both began to laugh then. She would always remember the day she met the mysterious, and quite handsome Clark Kent. Not to mention it being the day she knew that from the moment the little 7-year old shaggy haired boy that had walked in with his mother into Nell's flower shop was someone special.  
  
(October, 1993)  
  
"Now Clark, remember. Gentle hands, and no running fast, okay?" Martha said quietly to her new son, as he nodded in reply. Anyone walking by couldn't help but notice the glow about her face, and the newfound sense of pride she held. Finally, after so many years, she had a child of her own. Though the circumstances were a little out of the ordinary, she didn't think she could have loved this child any more if she had tried. Still, she worried about him. She had tried to teach him to speak for two years now, and all he would ever do is mutter an occasional word, or his name. 'Maybe he couldn't speak, or could only communicate telepathically?' she wondered. Though this would normally seem ludicrous, but with a child that had literally fallen from the sky, she believed anything was possible.  
  
Upon walking in the store, Clark's sense were bombarded with a wide array of new smells. He had smelled the daisies and daffodils from the farm, but these were completely different. He watched his mother start talking with another woman, and as any other 7 year boy would, he decided to look around. So many colors, and shapes; it was like he had magically traveled to the fairytale land his mother had told him about. All this, and yet for some reason, his attention had suddenly been transfixed upon what could very well be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his young life.   
  
"Hello, something wrong?" said the new object of his attention. He could do nothing but stand there, mouth agape, as the girl had slowly walked up to him, waving her hand in front of his face slowly. "I'm Lana Lang. What's yours?"  
  
"um.....C..C..Clark." he slowly spoke, smiling as he finally understood why his mom had stressed him to speak so much, or at least, why he wanted to all of the sudden. "Clark Kent."  
  
"Wanna come play with me? I'm playing Fairy Princess, and my Aunt Nell said I can grant wishes." she said, smiling at this new boy who, for some reason, seemed different to her from any of the other boys she'd met.   
  
'Boys are gross, and they smell funny,' she always told Nell, though she would simply laugh and say 'Someday, Lana, you'll feel different.'  
  
"Um....sure." Clark said, wondering to himself why exactly he agreed. Fairy Princess? He liked G.I. Joe's and Hot Wheels, not this stupid pink fairy stuff. And yet.....he couldn't help himself. He felt like he would do anything this girl asked him, and though it seemed scary at first, he realized for some reason, he liked this feeling. Lana grabbed him by the hand, and led him over to the spot she was playing at. They sat there and giggled as she waved her little wand over him, and said, "Okay, now you have to make three wishes."  
  
He sat there in thought, and then he lit up as he said, "I wish......I wish.....I wish I had a big doggy!"  
  
He said it with so much glee, Lana couldn't help but giggle. "What will you name him?"  
  
"Um......I dunno. I didn't think 'bout that." he said, feeling somewhat foolish.  
  
"It's okay, you can call him something after you get to know him." she said, smiling again at him. Why was he suddenly feeling so weird? He felt like he had run around the barn like he used to, making himself dizzy.....and yet, he really liked this feeling.   
  
"What else do you wish for?" she asked him, wondering why she kept smiling at this boy she'd only known for minutes, and why she had the biggest urge to look down every two seconds.  
  
"Uh.....candy! I want candy! Lots of candy." he said, again almost exploding with such enthusiasm. He knew they were playing make-believe, but he could still hope.  
  
"Kay. Last wish. What do you want, Clark?" she said, waving her wand around his head again.  
  
He sat there for a long time, thinking. When he finally figured it out, he only muttered, "It's a secret." Noticing her pout, he then said. "It's okay, you'll see."  
  
Martha smiled as she watched all of this unfold before her eyes. Her son had not only known how to speak, but he had also met a new friend. She was also a little surprised that, given Clark's social experience, his ability to make a new friend so quickly. It was a good thing Lana and Nell lived just down the street. Maybe they could play again sometime.   
  
"Come on, Clark, we have to go. Say goodbye to Lana." she said, making her way to the door.  
  
"Um....bye, Lana." he said sheepishly, and his eyes almost popped out of his head when she came up and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, not really minding all that much, but still curious nonetheless.  
  
"I dunno. Just cause, I guess. Bye Clark," she said, going back to her dolls.  
  
He then ran up to his mother, and began walking out the door with her. "So Clark," his mother began, "what did you wish for?"  
  
He looked at her for a second, and then looked back into the shop. He motioned his mother to come closer, and when she kneeled down, he whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled a grand smile as he told her these things, and knew then her son was going to be just fine.  
  
He wished for a dog, a never-ending supply of candy......  
  
And Lana Lang.  
  
*~Well, I'm about to pass out again, but please, lemme know what you think. I wasn't sure how to write the younger scene, but I think it came out well. And to anyone who might be wondering, the present day clana will come soon. good things come to those who wait.~* 


	3. Jasmines and Sunset 'Hayrides'

*~I am so sorry everyone! I have meant to update sooner, I just got caught up in a mix of exams, job hunting, and millions of other things. Also, I know this hasn't really had much plot movement yet, but like I always say, it'll be coming in the next chapters. Hopefully, I'll be able to update as soon as tomorrow, but till then, read up, and enjoy!~*  
  
Oh, and P.S., I had to throw the jasmine thing in there. I'm a sucker for the smell. :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jasmines and Sunset 'Hayrides'  
  
'Mama?'  
  
'Yes, Clark?'  
  
'Um...I want Lana for Christmas.......'  
  
Clark couldn't help but laugh at the memory of that. It had seemed so innocent at the time; yet, not a day had passed since then that his mother had not failed to mention this to him time and time again.   
  
'It was just so cute, how can I forget a moment like that?' she would always tell him. 'Or even more so, how can I let you forget it?'  
  
"And of course, I remember not long after that, a certain Mr. Peter Ross came by and took you away from me." Lana said, letting out a little more than she meant to. Noticing Lana blushing profusely, Clark decided to move in and strike.   
  
"Took me away? How so? It's not like I never saw you, Lana," he said, smiling at the deeper crimson her cheeks turned, and relishing the fact the roles were now completely reversed. He liked this shy Lana. "Actually, I thought it was what you wanted. You always called me names and tattled on anything Pete and I did."  
  
At this, Lana smiled, knowing full well how to turn the tables back in her favor. "Like the time 'someone' filled Mrs. Wellman's desk with crickets and god knows what else on the last day of fifth grade?"   
  
Immediately, Clark threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, that was Pete's idea. If he hadn't done it, anyone else in that class would have. Everyone hated her."   
  
"Well, regardless, you had it coming. That's just what girls do at that age to cute boys," she replied, mentally notching the points back in her favor as he suddenly blushed deep enough to resemble the apple tree next to him.  
  
It got quiet between the two not long after that. They made it to the stables, and Clark managed to round up the horses in only the strange way Clark could. After a small thank you by her, the conversation all but died between them. Here they were, all alone for miles amidst a beautiful sunset, and he couldn't even look her way. She was on the verge of just reaching around and smacking the crap out of him for not capitalizing on that moment, when he suddenly spoke up. "Lana....." he said, looking up towards her, his voice somewhat quivering.  
  
"Yes, Clark?" she answered. Sensing the nervousness in his voice, she stopped.  
  
"Um.....you probably wouldn't want to, but I was wondering if.....well, maybe you might want to....that is, you don't have to..." he stammered. 'Dammit, this was so much easier five minutes ago in my head.'  
  
She giggled at his discomfort. She knew full well what he was trying to do; he had been doing this for the past two weeks. The Smallville Annual Fall Festival & Carnival was tomorrow, and he had been working up the courage to ask her to go with him  
  
for weeks now. Pete was a good friend to Clark, but he never failed to mention to her how badly Clark had wanted to go with her. However, at the present rate he was going, she was more likely to see cows fly than have him finish his sentence.  
  
"You see, Lana, the Festival's coming, and....um..." he stuttered out.  
  
'Okay, he's trying, I'll give him that,' she thought amusedly. "You want to me to go with you, Clark?" she finished, knowing full well he'd shy up on that note. Then an idea struck. "Well, the answer is no."  
  
Seeing the look of utter rejection upon his face, she smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. "I won't go with you, but you can be my date," she said, trying her hardest not to laugh as he went from Mopey Clark to Ecstatic Clark in less than a sigh.  
  
"That was so uncool. I was ready to peg you for just jumping ship on me for a second there." he said, looking down at her hand in his. God knows he had waited for moments like this so long, but is this it? What if she pushes him away?  
  
"I'd never leave, you know that. You may not exactly hold the best track record for being there when I want you, but you're always there for me when I need you." she said softly. It was so true, too. She couldn't even count on two hands how many times he had stood her up, or just simply left her somewhere to go and do God knows what. Yet, she knew he always had good reason, even though he wouldn't (or couldn't, as he says) tell her. Add in the countless number of times he had mysteriously been there to save her from some of the situations she's been in, and it's just makes the enigma of Clark Kent not only that much more mysterious, but intriguing, as well.   
  
"Lana, I want to always be there, I do." he said, taking both of her hands while he looked down into her eyes. God, she was so close. All he had to do was move not even a foot down, and...  
  
"Then why aren't you?"  
  
"W-What?" he stammered, suddenly jerked out of his thoughts at the question he had long feared.  
  
"Why aren't you there? I haven't exactly pushed you away, nor have you really been all that introverted about how you feel.....about me." she said, not even believing her own words. 'Did I just say what I think I did?'  
  
Right then, the memory of what Lex had told Clark the week before popped up. He remembered telling Lex about how he was determined to go for it, and all his friend could do is clap a hand on his shoulder and tell him. "It's not easy telling the person you love how you feel. I've made multibillion dollar deals that would probably be easier to make for you than this. However, you also have to realize when you bet on love, you can't play to get ahead; you play to win. It's all or nothing, and you have to be willing to take that risk if you even expect a chance at survival."  
  
'Yea, no pressure. Thanks, Lex.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Clark...? Hello?" Lana asked, looking up at his face.  
  
"Lana..." he sighed. "I know I am not always the most open person in the world, and at times it will seem like I have shut you out; however, you are right. I haven't been honest about the most important thing to me, and...." he gulped, and finally moved a little closer. "I should. I just never really knew how to say it. I've rehearsed this a thousand times in my loft, and probably ten times that in my head. I actually had most of it planned out, and was ready for all of it, but..."  
  
"But what, Clark?" she asked, moving closer. He was so close, she could smell the sweet scent of his cologne. "Please don't close up on me now."  
  
"But....life never really works out that. Sometimes you miss your chance, sometimes you're too afraid to take them. Sometimes you just have to take it." he said, mentally noting the smell of her. 'Jasmines......God, is anything on this woman flawed?'  
  
She gulped, trying to contain her anticipation. "And what chance is that?"  
  
"The chance of a lifetime. The risk of losing the one person in your life that gives you the strength to continue. I don't want to lose that......I don't want to lose you, Lana." he said. 'There it is....and now, we wait.' he thought to himself.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Within five seconds of finishing the sentence, Lana pulled his head down, pressing his lips to hers. Immediately, they wrapped their arms around each other, and began kissing each other with growing intensity. Clark couldn't believe it. There he was, not even twelve hours ago, on the verge of having blown out his facade by Lana Lang, and now he's here, enjoying a literal 'roll in the hay'. Truly, this was an interesting day.  
  
After a very long make-out session, he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. "God, you're so beautiful." he thought out loud, tracing a finger along her jawline. Not that he could help it. "But you just had to kiss me first, huh? I can't ask you out first, I can't bring up my own feelings first, I could have at least been granted this one."  
  
Lana laughed at him, adding, "Well, do you regret me kissing you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course not." he said, giving her a quick kiss. "I just wish I could have done it first."  
  
"Men. Always have to be first at everything." she replied, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"You know, Lana...." he stopped suddenly, his head jerking up.  
  
"What is it?" Lana asked, noticing him tense up.  
  
"Someone's coming." he said, standing up and walking over to the entrance to the stables.  
  
A faded blue truck came barreling up the road towards them, and they could both recognize it easily as the Kents' truck. Seeing the speed which it was coming, he ran towards it, fear gripping his stomach. As he neared, the truck slowed, and Mrs. Kent's head popped out of the window.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Clark, Lana, come quick. Your father's in the hospital. He was attacked out in the fields." she said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
'No, not now. Please, God. Not now.' he thought, looking over as he knew Lana was thinking the same thing.  
  
"How bad is it? What happened?" Lana asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened. I called him in for dinner, and after an hour, I went out and looked for him, and I found him in one of the pastures.....he was bleeding, and....oh, Clark...." she said, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Mom...." he quickly came to her, and wrapped his arms around her, offering her the best comfort he could think of, but he couldn't afford much, as he himself was beginning to cry.   
  
Lana moved over and put her arms around them both, trying to hold both of their composure's together by sheer will alone, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She looked up at Clark, and with one look, she knew why. It was an echo of her own thoughts.  
  
Why Now?  
  
Here's where it's gonna start getting interesting, too. :P Tune in tomorrow, and you'll find out just what happened....for the most part.  
  
Spyro - You rock, you know it. My first reviewer on here. Glad to know it's a fellow Sweeter. see ya on the MB. (most of the time, I upload there first, just 2 let ya kno.)  
  
sheree - thank you for the lovely comment! you rock, too. hehe  
  
A - I hope that will meet your Clana fix for now, I'll be trying to put some more later.   
  
love you all, keep reviewing!  
  
Crise 


End file.
